


Thanks Will

by SerialKillerQueen



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Confusion, Delusions, During Joe's phonecall to Will during episode 9, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Male Friendship, Murder, POV Of A Scene, The weirdest friendship you'll ever see, Will Bettenheim is strangely fascinating and y'all are sleeping on him, do not copy to another site, murder mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Joe calls Will while trying to find out who killed Delilah, (it couldn't have been him of course), Will is surprisingly helpful.
Relationships: Joe Goldberg & Will Bettenheim
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Thanks Will

**Author's Note:**

> You and all associated properties are rights of their respective owners.

“But it was in your hand?”

“Well, no, it’s - I mean, it’s an imperfect metaphor. But the- the point is, you - you wanted it... to live.”

Will looks thoughtful.

“If I’m hearing you right… You have someone in your cage… who is now dead. But… you don’t think you killed them.”

It occurs to Joe that his “joke” about Will’s mental health issues really was on point. It’s probably strange to sound that matter of fact about a murder (that he didn’t commit!) 

“Will, it wasn’t me. I mean, I don’t know that because I was on a lot of drugs -”

Forty fucking Quinn and four times the usual dose. 

“ - But I was _going_ to let her go. Just like you.”

He was, he had already decided. He wouldn’t hurt a woman, he wouldn’t hurt Delilah, wouldn’t take her away from Ellie. 

Will shrugs slightly, barely visible on the screen.

“I don’t think you’d kill someone you intended to keep alive.”

Calling Will was definitely the right choice, even though he only did because he thought Will might have been the one to slit her throat.

“Honestly, Will, I don’t know what happened, and I have to know. I really feel like I - I would _not_ have done this.”

“I believe you. But, end of the day… only you know who you really are. Whether you _really_ wanted to let that spider go or not.”

He’s right. He’s too calm when talking to his former kidnapper, but he’s right. He has to figure this out, but it couldn’t have been him. He just has to find out who did kill Delilah. 

“Thanks, Will.”

A wry smile crosses his face.

“Anytime, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I wasn't expecting to write for this series, even though I like my dark fanfic, but Will really really stood out to me in season 2. I read Hidden Bodies before the second season came out and Will wasn't in there, and I did not expect his plot to go where it did. I thought for sure he'd end up dead, if Joe didn't go through with killing him then surely it'd happen some other way right? Will fascinates me, he's a generally normal guy yet clever enough to keep his head on his shoulders during captivity, and yet also forgiving enough to just... move on, and not turn Joe in. I was not expecting Joe's first "real" friend to be a guy he kidnapped.  
> I may or may not be working on a oneshot about Forty and one about Love (sort of). We'll see!
> 
> Disclaimer I shouldn't have to make but will; I don't think Joe Goldberg is an innocent bab or everything he does is okay, some of his thoughts are meant to be _his_ thoughts and therefore in character to how he views himself, please don't come at me.


End file.
